


Ripple Effect

by AllOfTheFanfic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Horror, M/M, and jace, but all else is human, ghost - Freeform, ghost story, horror with a happy ending, magnus is a witch, my attempt at horror at least, theres some izzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllOfTheFanfic/pseuds/AllOfTheFanfic
Summary: Usually Magnus loved getting repeat customers. It meant that they liked his methods and trusted him. But looking at the dark haired woman before him, Magnus couldn’t help but wish she hadn’t shown up again. Later he couldn't believe how right and wrong he was about that. She did bring him together with Alexander. But all of his boyfriends seemed to get into dangerous situations. After all this Magnus only knew one thing for certain: he absolutely HATED working with ghosts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Halloween (HA!) Look how in time I am! :)  
> My first ever attempt at horror. I hate horror, why did I think this was a good idea?  
> I'm not sure just how scary this is gonna be, so be warned!  
> Also: WHOO MY LONGEST STORY YET!!

 

Usually Magnus loved getting repeat customers. It meant that they liked his methods and trusted him. But looking at the dark haired woman before him, Magnus couldn’t help but wish she hadn’t shown up again.

“Back so soon? To thank me I suppose?” Though he couldn’t help but try,  his hopes were shattered when Isabelle gave him a weak smile.

“I wish, Magnus.” With a sigh he motioned for her to sit on the comfy couch as he made them tea. She looked like she needed it.

Setting the cups on the table Magnus took a seat next to her and let her take a few sips before asking about why she came back.

Of course he remembered why she was here in the first place. Isabelle was worried that her brother was either cursed or haunted. All of his boyfriends seemed to get into accidents and get hurt and Isabelle was getting worried that Alec might get hurt eventually. Magnus didn’t want to believe it was either of those, it might have just been really bad luck, his own reluctance to deal with ghosts and curses had nothing to do with it - it was really hard to get cursed or haunted - so in the end he just gave her a protective necklace.

It was his strongest one even though it looked like a simple black stone with a hole in it on a leather string. Magnus told her to come back if anything happened. And here she was, three days later, pulling out the necklace from her purse. Magnus couldn’t help the gasp that escaped him when he saw the stone had broken in half.

“Please tell me something big fell on it and it broke. Or something like that?” He pursed his lips as Izzy gave him an apologetic smile shaking her head.

“It just... Broke. Didn’t even crack at first, it just broke off as Alec was wearing it.”

Magnus extended his palm so Izzy could drop the black stone pieces in it and felt a current of energy zap through his fingers. Inspecting the small amulet he didn’t see anything weird about it, except that it was broken. It shouldn’t have happened, witch stones were strong even if they had a hole in them. Magnus bit his lip and leaned over the table to light a candle, his tea forgotten. He dangled the amulet (or what was left of it) by it’s leather string over the candle letting it react to the flame on its own accord. But when the candle flame went out Magnus just frowned and sat back on the sofa not looking away from the smoke disappearing into the air.

Isabelle watched him for a second before she had enough.“Well? Anything?”

Magnus carefully made his face neutral before looking at her.

“I’m afraid I can’t help unless Alexander himself decides to come over. I can’t do much like this.” Izzy shook her head before Magnus was done speaking.

“It won’t work. I was barely able to get him to agree for me to put the necklace on him! He doesn’t believe in this.” By the end of her tirade a pout made its way onto her lips and Magnus felt sorry for her. He understood that Izzy was just worried about her brother, but there was really nothing he could do.

“I’m really sorry, dear, but things like this require personal contact. The most I can offer is you can give him my number in case he wants to investigate just why people around him seem to get hurt.”

Isabelle was a pleasure to talk to. She was smart and witty and matched his sarcasm levels. It helped that she was beautiful too, dark hair flowing down her back, warm brown eyes and a beautiful smile. It was obvious that she was a heartbreaker but Magnus felt that she could be a good friend. He gave her a tarot reading that promised good luck in her future before she left with a smile on her lips and a promise to try and convince her brother to contact him.

As Magnus closed the door he couldn’t help but worry for the said big brother. Izzy had said so herself that he didn’t believe in the supernatural, but if this continued Isabelle’s fears might come true and he could get hurt. The candles reaction and the smoke had showed him at least that much. Magnus cleaned up the tea cups with fresh worry on his mind, an uneasy feeling settled in his gut as he opened the windows to air the stuffy room out.

 

* * *

It was pitch black all around him and all he had was a stupid candle that wasn’t helping much. Slowly looking around Magnus swore in his head because he couldn’t see anything. He took a step forward and the sound of rushing water startled him. Looking down and carefully lowering his candle Magnus confirmed his suspicions as he saw water around his feet, although he couldn’t feel it. All he felt was cold. Looking up he almost jumped because there was a mirror in front of him that wasn’t there before. Magnus could hear it cracking before it happened.

Waking up with a start Magnus sat up and looked around his room. It was dark but not the level of darkness he saw in the dream. There were lights from the city coming in from the window on his left. He was greeted by his usual dark room with shelves on almost every wall, full of books and candles (a fire hazard as Ragnor called his room once) and a messy vanity table full of makeup and glittery jewelry. The sight made Magnus breathe out a steadying breath as he willed his racing heart to calm down, though he couldn’t even look in the direction of his mirror. Turning on his bedside lamp he took note that it was only 4am and he still had a few hours of sleep. Magnus slowly climbed out of his bed and walked to his closet to put on a robe, craving it’s fluffy comfort. He still couldn’t look in the mirror as he passed it on his way to the kitchen to make himself a calming tea.

Waiting for the water to boil he watched the sleepy city through the windows of his loft. The small lights twinkled in the dark as if trying to replace the stars that the city blocked out. Finally getting his hot tea Magnus made his way to the sofa, keeping minimal lights on and finding it comforting. He lit a small white candle and watched the flame as he sipped the hot tea before attempting to catch a few more hours of sleep.

* * *

 

_“Hi, this is Alec. My sister Isabelle gave me this number and told me to contact you?”_ Magnus raised an eyebrow at the text he got. Apparently Izzy managed to talk her brother into it. Even if it was through text. Smiling Magnus shifted onto his side where he was laying down on the sofa and let his book fall to the side.

  _“No need to be this formal, Alec. I’m Magnus.”_ He contemplated texting him something else, maybe ask him how Isabelle convinced him, before he was distracted by another incoming message.

  _“I know. She told me you were the one who also gave me the necklace? Sorry it broke”_ Magnus had to smile at that but before he could reply there was another message: _“I really didn’t know rocks could break like that, I swear I wasn’t doing anything to it and it just snapped”_ Magnus chuckled to himself as he typed out a fast reply, Alec seemed interesting.

  _“They shouldn’t. It’s totally OK, I believe you didn’t do anything to it ;)”_ It took a few minutes for another reply to come in and Magnus started wondering if he should just go right to business and ask if Alec wanted to come in for a visit but he seemed to have the same thing on his mind.

 “ _My sister really wants me to visit you, do you have any free time these days?”_ Magnus couldn’t help but think that it was cute how much Alec was willing to do just to make his sister happy.

  _“How about right now?”_ Magnus started wondering if it was too obvious that he wanted to meet Alexander, his curiosity was getting the better of him, but before he could get too worried Alec asked for his address and told him he’d be over in about 20 minutes, which gave Magnus enough time to prepare for the impromptu visit and not to worry too much.

 

* * *

 

When the doorbell rang and Magnus opened the door he was not ready for the sight that greeted him. Because it seemed that the Lightwood family was blessed with amazing genes. If he thought Isabelle was beautiful Magnus couldn’t find the words for Alec. All tall dark and handsome with messy dark hair and hazel eyes Alec gave him a shy smile and Magnus almost forgot how to breathe.  
“Hi, Alexander I assume? I’m Magnus.” Giving him his most charming smile, Magnus invited Alec inside before shaking his hand _and damn those fingers._ Magnus almost got distracted ogling Alec before he remembered why the other was here.

 “Come in, darling, make yourself at home while I make something to drink. Is tea okay or do you prefer coffee?” Magnus didn’t miss the gorgeous blush that appeared on the other’s face at the pet name and had to smile to himself as he gestured to the open living area as he started making his way to the kitchen.

 “Coffee please,” came a soft reply as Magnus nodded and went to prepare their drinks. What a shame that he didn’t drink on the job, he would have loved to offer Alec a stronger drink and get to know him on another kind of level.

 When he came back with a tray with two cups, a bowl of sugar and milk, Alec was studying his bookcase with interest giving Magnus a good opportunity to ogle him again. It seemed that Alec prefered darker clothes if his dark pants and the comfy looking sweater told him anything. It contrasted with his own gray pants and burgundy-golden flowy shirt that he had chosen this morning but he wasn’t complaining, especially when Alec’s ass looked so good in those dark pants. Magnus was almost sure Alec didn’t even notice he was back, but he proved him wrong when he spoke.

 “You have an interesting taste in books,” Alec gave him a shy smile showing that it wasn’t something bad and Magnus chuckled.

 “Some of those come with the job, others are for personal interest. That bookcase is a mess so don’t try to find any pattern.” Alec hummed softly in acknowledgement and turned to join Magnus on the sofa. Magnus observed as Alec added sugar to his coffee while he added milk to his own. He hated being strictly business with people and even more so with someone like Alec.

 “Your sister told me you don’t believe in any of this. Why bother coming?” He gave Alec a soft smile hoping he wouldn’t take the question in a bad way and Alec returned it as he looked back at Magnus.

 “She worries and while it did take convincing I’ll do almost anything to make my little sister happy and she knows it. Sisters can really drive you nuts sometimes.” There was a fond smile playing on his lips as he talked about Izzy and it made Magnus’ heart weak. Then a pretty blush rushed to Alec’s cheeks and he looked away from Magnus as he continued, “To tell you the truth I was almost sure she was just trying to set me up with someone, or, rather, you because of how set she was on me coming here. But then she told me just how worried she was about me….” Alec trailed off as his expression darkened. Magnus hummed softly in response before leaning over the table and picking up a pitch black candle with a silver knife. Alec watched him with curiosity as Magnus carved a rune into the side of the candle and set it back down, lighting it.

 “Now tell me, Alexander, why does your sister think you’re cursed or haunted?” Magnus could see Alec was trying to take this seriously even though he didn’t believe in it. He wasn’t sure if Alec was doing it out of respect for him or just for the sake of his sister, but Magnus was thankful for that. At least Alec wouldn’t be a difficult client to work with.

 “She’s convinced that there’s something wrong because all of my relationships ended because something happened with my boyfriends.” Magnus heard the hesitation on the last word so he tried to give Alec a reassuring smile as he nodded along to the story. Apparently two of his exes had ended up hurt pretty badly and one had almost died in an accident and he’d blamed Alec for it.

 “But he was having nightmares and couldn’t sleep so I kind of blame the accident and the break up on that rather than on any ghost,” Alec finished as if he was reciting a memorized text. Interesting.

 “Your other boyfriends, did they also have nightmares leading up to the break up?” Magnus was curious now, the case with Alec seemed interesting and he hadn’t heard anything like that before.

 “Now that you mention it…I think they did? I can’t be entirely positive, but I think I remember them complaining about nightmares.” Magnus nodded as he memorized every detail of Alec’s story.

 “And what about you? Any nightmares?” Alec seemed to think about it for a second before shaking his head.

 “The usual amount, I guess? They’re not a problem is what I’m saying.” Magnus leaned back on the sofa still sitting half turned to Alec as he thought about it. It seemed weird that Alec was unaffected by this.

 “And anything with your family? Nothing weird happening there?” Magnus was grasping at straws, he couldn’t figure out why it was Alec’s love partners that were affected, but not he himself.

 “Not really. Jace, my adoptive brother, used to have nightmares, but that passed a few years ago.” Magnus twirled the ring on his finger as he looked off to the side and watched the candle flame, deep in thought. He couldn’t figure out how Alec was an anchor for this.

 “Well I’m almost certain it’s not a curse if that makes you feel better.” Magnus didn’t look at Alec’s reaction as he said that thinking about what he should do next. “But I suppose I can give you something to completely eliminate that theory, okay?“ Now he turned to the other as Alec raised an eyebrow.

 “It’s not gonna be something weird like blood of a cat or a chicken foot?” He gave Magnus a cheeky smile and he had to laugh at that.

 “Oh no, darling, I keep those for very special occasions.” Magnus couldn’t help but wink at Alec and was delighted by the blush appearing again. “What I am gonna give you though is a candle. And a piece of paper to put under it. You’ll just have to burn the candle fully. Is that a deal?”

 “Seems easy enough.” Alec shrugged and watched as Magnus got another black candle, carved a different symbol into it, then took a piece of paper and with a black marker drew the same symbol on it.

 “Put the paper underneath the candle and then light it. It would be best if it was in your room and somewhere where there’s no wind. You can leave it overnight because it has to burn all the way through, okay?” He watched as Alec nodded once again and he seemed to want to say something, but Magnus held up a finger to stop him. “If anything weird happens...and I mean anything! You have to tell me as soon as you notice, okay?” He gave Alec a stern look that seemed to work as he gulped and pursed his lips.

 “Fine. Got it. I’ll play along,”  Alec rolled his eyes but it was softened by the smile playing on his lips. Magnus grinned in return.

 “Great! I’m really glad you’re going along with this so well, usually when a customer doesn’t believe they are difficult and it can drive me nuts sometimes.”

 Alec gave him an amused smile and seemed to relax into the sofa. “Does that happen often? What’s the point of coming to you if they don’t believe and if they’re being difficult?”

 “Right? That’s what I say! And it happens way more often than you’d think. People seem to take me as some kind of amusement when it’s just annoying for me and takes away the time that I can use to actually help people who want me to help.” Magnus gestured with his hands as he talked turning more fully to Alec who seemed to smile at his little rant. He had a pretty smile, Magnus wanted to see what his laugh was like.

 “Yea? What do you do then? If someone is annoying you like that? Can you just throw them out?” He seemed genuinely interested and Magnus couldn’t help but reply with a grin.

 “Usually just freak them out with some knowledge I shouldn’t have...if they weren’t that easy to read. People like that are usually air headed and it’s easy to guess what would freak them out.” Magnus rolled his eyes as he kept smiling. “I really prefer the actual clients who need my help and believe in what I’m doing. Those are lovely.” Magnus’ smile softened as he thought about that and he could feel himself relaxing into the conversation. Alec was easy to talk to and Magnus missed that, not having to pick words and knowing he would be listened to even as he rambled about something ridiculous. Alec was giving him his full attention and it made Magnus talk more.

 “What do you usually do? What is your official title then anyways? Psychic?” Alec seemed to tilt his head while talking as if he was thinking about it. He was playing with the sleeve of his sweater without even realizing it and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling.

 “Psychic works. Some would call me a witch because I deal with more than spirits. I can also go by herbalist and some people say I just practice alternative medicine…” He ended up trailing off and shrugging. “I don’t care much for titles. But I do like the sound of High Warlock of Brooklyn.” Alec laughed and Magnus stared. It was a short laugh, surprised out of Alec but it was a very nice sound and Magnus grinned before Alec opened his eyes to look back at him.

 By the end of the afternoon Magnus decided that he really liked talking to Alec and that he would love to get to know him more. He was almost sad when Alec noticed the time and told him he had to leave. Magnus nodded and put out the candle with his fingers before standing and putting Alec’s candle and spell into a small bag and handing it to him.

 Making their way to the front door Alec stopped for a second to ask Magnus if he should still contact him if everything was okay with the candle and it burned through. Receiving a positive answer Alec turned and Magnus caught something from the corner of his eye. Turning to the mirror to the side of them he blinked and stared at their reflection as if trying to see something else.

 “What’s wrong?” Alec was giving Magnus a worried look now and kept glancing between the mirror and him. Magnus just gave him an assuring smile.

 “Oh nothing, just shadows playing tricks on me.” He gave Alec one last smile before the other left and Magnus turned back to the mirror in front of him, studying it.

 He could have sworn someone was following Alec.

 

* * *

 

“Magnus? How weird is weird?” Magnus looked at his phone to double check the caller as his eyebrows drew in with confusion.

 “Alexander? Good morning. Now, would you care to tell me what’s wrong?” Magnus tried to stop himself from yawning mid-sentence. He’d been sleeping when he’d gotten a call and picked it up without checking the caller, assuming it was one of his friends. Clients usually didn’t call at 9am, especially on a Saturday. But Alec seemed to be an exception.

 “I set out the candle for the night as you told me and woke up to it laying on it’s side. If I had a cat I wouldn’t find this strange, but I don’t. Nothing could have knocked it down while it was in my room.” Magnus sat up in his bed listening to the other intently.

 “Shit. Is everything okay? Nothing caught fire, right?” Worry was evident in his voice and Magnus wondered if Alec could hear it too. He seemed to, considering how fast Alec reassured him that everything was fine but the worry in Magnus’ stomach still didn’t settle. If the candle didn’t burn out but fell over…. Well it wasn’t a good sign. Eventually Magnus asked to see the candle and the paper and Alec seemed to easily agree to meet up for breakfast at a coffee shop not too far from Magnus’ own place.

 Magnus already had his coffee and was halfway through his muffin when Alec walked in through the door. Magnus observed how he stopped and looked around then smiled as he noticed Magnus tucked further away from the other people. Magnus couldn’t help but admire the man as he distractedly walked over, trying to avoid bumping into anyone, dressed in mostly black and gray again with disheveled hair that seemed soft to the touch, taking big strides with his long legs and Magnus had to remind himself that he was a client. A haunted one at that. With a ghost that hated all of his boyfriends. It didn’t help.

 Alec sent him a friendly smile as a waiter came over to take his order and left quickly. He kept playing with his fingers as he observed the reflective surface of the photo frames that hung on the wall beside them and Magnus let him collect his thoughts before speaking. He wanted to get coffee into his system before starting anyways. Magnus would have laughed when Alec jumped when the waiter came back with his coffee but he didn’t have it in his heart. Alec seemed tense and now that Magnus had an opportunity to study him closer he looked tired.

 “Are you okay?” Magnus had to ask, he was genuinely concerned. Alec just looked at him before taking a careful sip of his black coffee.

 “Fine. Just had a rough night.” Magnus raised his eyebrows at that and Alec must have seen the mischievous glint in his eye because he elaborated before Magnus could imply something. “A nightmare, Magnus.” But the small smile tugging at his lip corners let Magnus know he wouldn’t have minded the teasing.

 “Really? About what?” Alec raised his eyebrows at him as if asking if Magnus was serious and all he could do was shrug. “Sometimes it helps to talk about them.” Alec took careful sips of his coffee and Magnus let him think as he finished his food and played with what was left of his now cold coffee. He looked up when Alec spoke again.

 “I don’t even know what it was about. There was just a lot of darkness and I think i remember water?” Alec had a far off look in his eyes as he tried to remember. His eyebrows scrunched up and Magnus wanted to smooth away the crease between his eyebrows. “I just remember the last moment someone caught me by my neck and dragged me down into the water from behind me.” He shivered at the memory and closed his eyes wrapping his hands around himself as Magnus studied him trying to think of what to say. He knew the ugly feeling you got after a bad nightmare and how it stayed with you for at least the whole day if not a few. Magnus didn’t want to make light of the nightmare by making a joke.

 “It was just a nightmare, you’re back in the real world and no one is trying to drag you into the water now,” was all he managed and when Alec looked at him again Magnus gave him a small reassuring smile. Alec just nodded and gave him a weak smile back. “Okay, changing the subject! What happened with the candle?” Alec chuckled softly as he gave Magnus the small bag to see for himself.

 “I don’t know. Set it up for the night as you suggested and woke up to it laying on the table.” He shrugged and inspected Magnus as he peeked into the bag and warily took the candle out. Only half of it burned through and when he inspected it closer he saw that the rune he carved into the wax was distorted.

 Magnus frowned running his fingers over the slashed carving and bit his lip softly thinking how this really didn’t look good and he was starting to really worry. Magnus looked around checking if anyone was looking at them and with quick movements took out a lighter and tried to light the candle. And tried again. He breathed a frustrated sigh, the flame just wouldn’t take and would go out in a second. With Alec watching in disbelief Magnus put the candle and the lighter back on the table and leaned on his elbows glaring at it.

 “Can I try?” Alec gestured at the objects Magnus was trying to glare out of existence, not daring to do something wrong but the other just gestured vaguely with his hand to give Alec permission. Magnus watched as the other tried and failed to light the candle with a neutral expression on his face trying to think of what this could mean and how to deal with it. Alec gave up with a frustrated groan and touched the wick to see if something was wrong before looking at Magnus with a bewildered look on his face.

 “It’s wet.”

 “What?”

 “The thing is wet even after trying to set it on fire! This is ridiculous. See for yourself.” He gave Magnus the candle to check and yes, the wick was soaking and even left Magnus’ fingers slightly damp as he touched it. His eyebrows drew together as he tried to make sense of what was happening. “I swear if this is just Izzy trying to play a prank on me….” Alec didn’t finish the sentence as Magnus looked back at him shaking his head slowly.

 “It’s not. I really wish it was just a prank, darling.” Magnus sighed and closed his eyes rubbing his hands over his face mindful of the makeup he put on as he tried to make sense of the situation. His fingers had a strange smell from the candle, they smelled damp and muddy and stale like still, old water. He made a face and put his hands back on the table trying to keep the smell as far away from himself as he could. Alec looked pale as he bit his bottom lip. In any other circumstances Magnus would have found that alluring and inviting but now he couldn’t wrap his head around the whole situation.

 He needed a walk to try and get his brain going. Standing up he pulled out a few dollars to cover their bill and threw the candle back in the bag before picking it all up as Alec gave him a surprised stare and looked as if he was about to question Magnus’ sanity but he spoke first.

 “Come on, Alexander, We’re going for a walk!” And left keeping his pace slow enough that Alec could easily keep up with him. Alec fell into stride with him as Magnus walked but neither tried to start a conversation as they both had a lot on their mind. In a way it was very relaxing to have someone with you but not intruding in your space and letting you think as much as you needed and Magnus smiled at how he missed that feeling. Alec seemed to understand him and Magnus denied that it gave him butterflies. Well it was either that or Alec just didn’t want to get too involved with a crazy person.

 They fell into a comfortable pace and walked around going nowhere, just letting their feet take them in random directions. The comfortable silence grew into easy conversation once Magnus pointed out an amazing ice cream shop and grew from there. They both started pointing out and telling each other their favourite places in the city and soon it turned from an impromptu walk with no destination to Magnus bringing Alec to his favourite Ethiopian restaurant for a semi-quick meal. Talking with Alec was easy and comfortable though he mostly listened but when Magnus got Alec talking about his sister and brothers he talked with such love in his eyes and words even as he told Magnus how they annoyed him.

 By the end of their meal they were both grinning and had completely forgotten how their day started. Magnus was quite taken with the man sitting in front of him and by the looks he got from him Alec seemed to be feeling similar to him. Magnus was pulled out of his pleasant moment when someone walked by and knocked over a vase full of water right on the floor. The shattering noise seemed to pierce straight through Magnus and as he looked to the source of the noise he could swear he could see someone hovering behind him but when he turned there was only a wall. A shiver ran up his spine and he wished it was a pleasant one from the way Alec said his name as he asked if he was fine. All Magnus could do was give him a reassuring smile that didn’t fool anyone.

 Magnus spent that evening going through his books trying to find any information about Alec’s situation and how to help him. There was a mess all around him when he fell asleep on the sofa in an uncomfortable position.

 

* * *

It was dark all around him again. And his feet were in the water. It took him a second to recall where he’d seen the place and an uneasy feeling settled all over his body as he remembered the first time he had this nightmare. He looked around again, and the candle didn’t help him just as it didn’t the last time. This time he could see a mirror in the distance and Magnus wasn’t sure if he should approach it. Last time it broke right in his face didn’t it? But as he looked around once more he realized that if he wasn’t coming to it then the mirror would come to him. Magnus glared at the golden ornate frame and barely there reflection of him. He couldn’t see his own face in the mirror. Magnus took a step back. Then another. He kept backing away from the slowly approaching a mirror when he felt a hand on his wrist stopping him, pulling him forward. He could feel his own heart racing as the invisible force pulled him forward making him splash water everywhere but as he tried to shake it off it didn’t help. When the mirror broke in his face Magnus closed his eyes.

 Waking up with a start Magnus sat up on the usually comfortable sofa and jumped when the heavy book he passed out with thumped to the floor. He was breathing deeply and kept looking around the dimply lit room as cold shivers ran over his body. Magnus couldn’t help the feeling of being watched as he hugged his knees close to himself. Slowly making himself take calming breaths, trying to pull himself together Magnus couldn’t forget the cold clammy hand on his left wrist in the dream.

 When he looked down to his wrist it was covered in dirt that smelled of stale dirty water.

* * *

  

Sipping his fresh cup of coffee, his third one that afternoon, Magnus kept listing through the books he had. He’d canceled some of his appointments for that day in order to try and find a way to help Alec. The smell of old books and dust was comforting for him and mixed with some of the scented candles he’d been burning ever since he woke up helped Magnus relax into his task and feel comfortable again. Rubbing his eyes and not caring about the makeup he had so carefully put on before going out to meet a client in an effort to mask his exhaustion (even if it didn’t help), he could still see how tired his eyes were whenever he peeked into a mirror or a reflective window. Magnus sighed for the millionth time that day as he closed his tired eyes and leaned back against the couch, tilting his head back.

 Magnus couldn’t quite put it together and the tiredness that seemed to seep and settle in his bones wasn’t helping. It seemed that he had most of the puzzle pieces but they just wouldn’t click together without that one certain piece that he was still missing. Why would a ghost be so set on haunting Alec? And his boyfriends in particular? He assumed at first that it was some jealous past lover, but Alec assured him that none of his exes died before this mess started. With a groan Magnus ran fingers through his now free flowing hair, he’d done it up with product before but he kept messing with it so much that the hair was now almost falling back into his eyes.

 A familiar ringtone rang through his apartment and Magnus jumped, glaring at his phone. He was almost tempted to let it go to voicemail but with an eyeroll he picked the noisy smartphone and without checking who it was barked an angry “What?” But the voice on the other side wasn’t an unfamiliar one and seemed worried.

 “Magnus? Are you okay?”

 “Sorry, Alexander. Just been having a rough day trying to go through all these old books….” He worried at his bottom lip thinking if he should tell Alec about the nightmare but decided against it. Alec had enough to worry about. “Is everything okay?”

 Alec didn’t answer at first and Magnus wondered if he should push for an answer but he heard a deep breath coming from the other side of the call and quick words that he struggled to catch.

 “Would you be mad if I told you I called on personal reasons? I don’t want to interrupt if you’re busy but you’ve been doing a lot for me and I kind of want to say thank you for that and I remembered you told me you really like chinese and I know this great takeout place and wanted to suggest that I pick some up and come over if you’re home and not busy? I mean I really don’t want to intrude or be annoying…” Magnus stopped trying to understand after that and a small smile appeared on his lips as Alec kept blabbering on through his phone so he decided to stop him before he forgot to breathe.

 “Alexander, breathe please, you kind of need to be alive to bring me takeout, right?” He was sure Alec could hear the smile in his words and Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard the relieved breath Alec took when he heard the answer.

“Really? Because I really don’t want to bother you if you’re working…” Alec trailed off but Magnus could hear the smile and couldn’t help but let his own smile widen in return.

 “Just get me extra egg rolls please.”

 Hanging out with Alec really seemed like the better option than sitting alone in his apartment trying to list through mountains of books and he found that his mood had already lifted just from the promise of an evening spent in good company. Then he remembered the state of his face and had to practically run to the bathroom to try and fix his makeup and hair in time before Alec came over and saw him like that. He’d been avoiding mirrors all day but now Magnus had no choice if he wanted to look presentable in front of his date. Was this even a date?

 Quickly washing up and putting on a fresh layer of makeup, and he had to be honest with himself he did add a little extra flair compared to what he was wearing before, Magnus realized that his outfit just wouldn’t do with the new smoky eye look with black glitter and with a groan threw open his closet door trying to think of something fast. He hated having to coordinate his outfit in a rush but thankfully he quickly decided on a dark grey long sleeved shirt and dark pants that shifted with multiple colors in the right light. This would have to do. It was a ready to go outfit choice but even if he wished he could have put in more thought into his clothes Magnus didn’t have the time. As an afterthought he threw on a silver body chain and jumped when the doorbell rang. Leaving the mess of his bedroom behind a closed door Magnus willed himself to not outright run to answer his door and let Alexander in. But if his steps were faster than usual, no one was there to judge him.

 Finally throwing the door open Magnus smiled his usual charming smile to Alec and was answered with a shy grin. Ushering his guest inside Magnus made sure to avoid looking into his mirror as he closed the front door and told Alec to make himself comfortable while he got some plates and grabbed forks just in case. Re-entering the room where Alec seemed to be curiously checking his books again, the takeout bag on the coffee table, he finally gave himself a moment to look at the man and he liked what he saw.

 Alec was dressed in what now seemed to be usual  black, but the button up shirt seemed nicer and his dark blue jeans seemed to be a tighter fit which Magnus really appreciated, especially when Alec turned his back on him. Magnus made a note that his hair seemed more tame and had the urge to mess it up with his hands. When Alec turned back around he seemed to freeze and Magnus couldn’t hold off the smirk that appeared when he caught his eyes run over his body a few times more than necessary. It seemed his outfit choice really was a success. As he approached Alec Magnus could see him swallow heavily.

 “Alexander, I’m so glad you decided to call me. I was about to die of boredom I think. These books really aren’t as interesting as they seem.” Alec kept staring at him as he talked but it seemed like he couldn’t decide just where he wanted to look, at his eyes or lips. Magnus let him choose for himself, soaking up all the attention. “Drink?” He offered with a wink and walked over to his small bar to pour himself one, successfully turning his back to Alec and feeling his heavy gaze on his own back. This time when a shiver ran down his spine it was a pleasant one.

 “Uh...yes, please” it seemed like Alec pulled himself out of his thoughts in order to answer him and Magnus couldn’t help but smirk. Asking for his preferences over his shoulder Magnus caught Alec’s gaze running over him again and had to wait for a second before he got an answer, letting him mix whatever he thought Alec would like. With a soft hum Magnus mixed a drink on the sweeter side and turned back, both glasses in his hands to see a blushing Alec turning his gaze away.

 Joining him on the couch Magnus offered Alec a plate and turned to turn on some music while the other opened the food boxes. It seemed weirdly domestic even though his heart couldn’t completely calm down in his chest and he was very aware of where every part of Alec was. Maybe it was a stupid idea to try something with a man who seemed haunted. Even more so since it looked like the ghost was dangerous to all his dates and was a real threat to Magnus. but he tried to tell himself that it was more of a reason to try his best to help out Alec.

 As he leaned to grab some food Magnus realized he was starving, he had been so focused on the books that he forgot to eat for the whole afternoon. Thankfully the food smelled delicious and Magnus couldn’t stop the moan as he took the first bite. Alec was right, the food was amazing. Magnus was so busy enjoying himself that he almost missed how Alec froze when he moaned but when Magnus turned to look at him Alec had already looked away with a blush on his face.

 They ate with comfortable chatter between them and when Magnus failed to teach Alec how to properly use chopsticks there was so much laughter between them it was hard to breathe. The drinks Magnus had made were perfect for the easygoing atmosphere of the evening and Magnus startled when he realized he had to turn on the lights. Turning on some floor and table lamps to keep it cozy Magnus shifted back on the sofa perfectly aware of how Alec’s eyes never left him and how the conversation smoothly continued. Turning his body to face Alec, who had already done the same, Magnus was delighted to see an easy smile on the others’ lips and answered with his own.

 “So what’s in all these books anyways?” Alec gestured vaguely with his hands not turning away from Magnus. “Some look pretty old, how did you get them?”

 “Some were gifts, others I had to seek out. But mostly it’s just seeing something I’m interested in and buying it.” Magnus shrugged, and reached for a book, opening it to a random page. “This one’s herbology and medicine, see?” He showed Alec the pages, who leaned in closer to examine the yellowed paper and Magnus could feel an almost restless electricity where Alec was almost touching him. Smiling at his companion Magnus reached for an older book, picking it up with both hands and putting it on both of their knees to keep the heavy tome stable. The leather binding was very familiar for him as it was one of his favorite books and he was letting Alec see it. Dragging his fingers gently over the worn leather he observed Alec’s reaction when he started going through the pages.

 “This one has spells in it. It’s pretty old and was given to me by one of my closest friends.” Slowly going through the pages, Magnus showed Alec the interesting parts, explaining some of the symbols and runes written on the fragile pages. He was almost expecting Alec to laugh at one point and tease him but the next time he looked to his companion Magnus saw how intently Alec was listening to him. The next thing he noticed was just how close they had gotten and how Alec looked at him when Magnus stopped talking.

 Magnus immediately noticed the shift in atmosphere between them and it was even harder to ignore when he saw Alec’s gaze once again flick to his lips and back. He took a steadying breath, realizing just how much he wanted for Alec to kiss him in that moment and tilted his head inviting him. It was almost like a trance between them and they were both painfully aware of what was happening and neither wanted to stop it. This time Magnus’ gaze traveled to Alec’s lips as he licked them and lingered for a second before Alec leaned in closer. Magnus could feel Alec’s breath on his own lips now and it was maddening. As everything around them drifted away and only the thought of kissing Alexander lingered in his head. Magnus leaned in closer leaving just a breath between them. His eyes coming to a close Magnus exhaled when he was sure Alec would finally close the distance.

 A loud shattering noise jerked them apart before anything could happen and both looked behind the couch to see where it came from. Magnus could feel his own heart trying to jump from his chest and this time not only from Alec’s proximity. Where there had been a lamp glowing with a warm glow there was now darkness. It seemed like the bulb had exploded and Magnus looked at it with suspicion. He had just replaced that last month. They were startled by another loud pop off to their side from another lamp. And another. Both jumping with every shatter, Magnus and Alec looked around them but where Alec looked startled and not understanding what was happening, Magnus could feel goosebumps rise on his body as a cold shiver ran through him.

 All the lamps in the living room went out leaving them both in almost complete darkness, the only barely there light coming through the windows from the city. Taking a breath to calm down Magnus closed his eyes for a second, willing his heart to slow and relax. He couldn’t shake the uncomfortable feeling of someone watching him.

 Magnus jumped when he felt cold fingers touching his naked neck and a cold breath on his ear. His own hand jumping to where the cold was Magnus quickly turned to see no one but he could  feel a cold stare on his face. A nasty shiver ran through him and Magnus leaned over and quickly lit a black candle. As quickly as one could with their hands shaking so much. The wick almost didn’t light and Magnus could feel someone standing right behind him whispering into his ear things that he couldn’t understand.

 Magnus watched the flame take and exhaled a shaky breath trying to calm himself. The presence disappeared almost immediately but the shiver on his back stayed. He stared at the flame unblinkingly and wouldn’t have noticed how his nails were digging into his knees if not for Alec’s voice.

 “Magnus!” He jumped and turned a surprised stare at his guest who was biting his own lip, hands raised as if to touch him but not daring to. Alec was looking at him with big startled eyes and Magnus struggled to give him a reassuring smile.

 “I-I’m fine, darling.” He took a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling. “I promise I’m good. Are you okay? You look scared. Was this the first time you saw something like this?” Alec seemed to calm down a bit with Magnus’ words and took his lead in taking a deep breath and closing his eyes for a second.

 “I’m good. You just looked terrified and it looked like you’re not used to this more than I am.” Alexander leaned back into the sofa with a heavy breath and started playing with his fingers as Magnus tried to collect his thoughts and to explain to Alec just what happened. They were about to kiss and shit went down. How was he supposed to explain to Alec that there was some weird jealous ghost following him? Pinching the bridge of his nose Magnus mirrored Alec and leaned back, biting his lip.

 “You sure there’s no jealous ex of yours?” Magnus tried one last time, keeping his hope that this was something easy. When Alec didn’t answer he looked to him to see him shaking his head slowly.

 “No. Sorry.” And Alec really looked sorry that he couldn’t help much. Magnus frowned at Alec’s apologetic expression and turned to him once again.

 “None of this is your fault, okay? Don’t beat yourself up for it.” Magnus was ready to make Alec look at him when he turned by himself, looking him right in the eye and Magnus gave him a weak smile. “It’s okay, I’ll figure it out, okay? And then you won’t have to worry about this anymore.” When Alec returned his smile Magnus felt like a weight was lifted off his chest. Or at least some of it. “Well now at least we do know that there’s a ghost following you around but it looks like it doesn’t want to hurt _you_.” Magnus pursed his lips trying to think of something to do when Alec interrupted his thoughts.

 “How do you know it’s a ghost?” He seemed almost reluctant to ask and Magnus sympathised with him. It all must have been so weird for Alec but he was ready to end this so he wouldn’t be bothered anymore. And if he had some personal agenda with helping Alec no one could judge him.

 “This is probably better to be said with more light than just a candle.” Magnus stood up to turn on the overhead lights considering that all his lamps had popped. With an annoyed frown he made sure to avoid any glass on his way to the switch and soon the room was filled with light once again. “Just don’t blow out the candle please.” Alec was biting his lip again and Magnus wanted to find a way to calm him. Thinking about it he promised Alec to be back soon and went off to the kitchen to brew up some calming tea for both of them. Coming back with two steaming mugs of tea he set one in front of a restless Alec before sitting down.

 “You’re acting like this is no big deal? But you seemed as freaked out as I was before if not more.” Alec frowned and Magnus once again wanted to kiss that pout. But remembering what happened before he decided against it. Magnus hummed in thought sipping his tea slowly and gesturing to Alec to do the same.

 “Drink your tea, Alexander, believe me, it will help. It’s not that I’m not freaked out by all of this. This is closer to the situation than I’d ideally like to be… But I know how to protect myself. At least for now…” he shrugged and gestured to the candle on the table between them. Alec looked to it and Magnus saw the exact second when he realized that the whole wax was carved with runes and symbols overlapping one another and creating a weird pattern. And it wasn’t like it was a small candle. The thing didn’t fit in Magnus’ hand and though Alec’s fingers were longer he doubted it would fit in his too. Magnus raised his hand as Alec was starting to ask something and shook his head in a silent order to let him continue.

 “As for why I’m sure you are haunted…. I won’t sugarcoat this: when the lights went out there was a hand on my neck and a voice in my ear. I assume you felt nothing like that?” He didn’t even wait for Alec to shake his head to know the answer. “If this was just a curse nothing like that would happen. So I’m sorry to say this but you are haunted by someone and they don’t want you getting close with anybody.” Magnus looked away letting it sink in for Alec and waited for his reaction.

 At first it didn’t seem like he reacted at all and Magnus was a little worried that he didn’t believe and was about to storm out. But as he looked at him he realized it was something else. Alec was pale and looking at his tea, shoulders hunched over. As if he was trying to get smaller, like it would help him. Magnus wanted to reach out, to comfort him but knew he shouldn’t.

 “That’s so fucking creepy.” Finally Alec spoke, turning to him and Magnus couldn’t help the chuckle he let out. Thankfully Alec laughed with him which made Magnus question both of their sanities but at the moment he didn’t care if they looked crazy, they both needed the relief of laughter to lighten the moment. When the laughter died down and both of them were left with smiles on their faces Alec shook his head slowly and turned to Magnus once more. “So what do we do about this?” Magnus smiled, weirdly giddy that Alec used ‘we’.

 “Well all we can do is find out how the ghost is bound to this world.” He frowned at his own words and put down his half empty cup and turned his body to Alec. “Can you give me your hands?” He left his own palms up, an invitation for Alec who without a second thought put his own cup down and placed his own hands in Magnus’.

 The zap of energy that ran through Magnus made him jump and for the first time ever he saw the other feel it too. His surprise was obvious on his face when he looked back to Alec with his own wide eyes. He felt Alec’s fingers grip him tighter and smiled at him, breathing out slowly, trying to concentrate. He kept Alec’s gaze as he felt the energy zap between them and resonate without interruption. Alec seemed to be comfortable with the feeling because he returned Magnus reassuring grip and when Magnus’ own fingers started drawing circles on Alec’s his response was a smile. The flame on the candle flickered but didn’t go out the whole time they held hands and when Magnus was happy with the result he slowly, almost reluctantly let go of Alec’s clinging fingers.

 He kept rubbing his fingers together, still feeling the electricity he felt when touching Alec and his companion seemed like he couldn’t decide what to do with his fingers too. Eventually he clasped them together in his lap. The candle flame stopped flickering and returned to its steady burning and Magnus frowned at it.

 “Well the ghost isn’t connected by you, which makes things easier. At least there’s that?” Magnus didn’t sound sure even to himself and Alec raised an eyebrow.

 “But?”

 “That means it’s tied by an object and it’s gonna be pretty hard to find out what it is. And then we should destroy it so we have to hope it _is_ destructible…” Magnus concentrated on his nail polish now, trying to think of a better starting point but coming up with none. “I think I’ll have to come over to your place to try and find whatever it is. If you don’t mind of course.” He looked to Alec who seemed to be concentrating on the wrong thing if the blush was any indicator. Magnus smiled his usual teasing smirk.

“My, Alexander, what might you be thinking about?” He winked at the man in front of him and got his suspicions confirmed when the blush intensified. He almost purred at the delicious blush on the man’s face. Alec’s eyes roamed over him again and it took all he had from Magnus not to pull a suggestive pose just for him. He returned to favor and ogled Alec back and was in the process of leaning over to tease him some more when the candle flickered and almost went out this time. Magnus turned to it with almost a glare. “Fucking hell that’s rude.” he murmured to himself but heard Alec snort anyways. With an eye roll he turned back to Alec.

 “So? What do you say about me coming over? Not tonight though, I need some preparation.” He said it all with a straight face but when Alec snorted again he knew he got his innuendo. Grinning Magnus bent over to pick his mug back up listening to Alec’s answer that he was fine to come over and explore.

 “The sooner this is dealt with the better, right?” At this Magnus turned back to Alec and saw his worried frown back on his pretty face. This time he didn’t hesitate in taking his hand, the buzz of electricity barely there now but still pleasant under his skin where they touched. Alec looked at their joined hands and smiled back up at Magnus. Magnus was thinking of what to say when they got interrupted again, this time by a phone ringing. Alec startled and rummaged through his pockets, looking at the caller as soon as he had the phone in his hands.

 “Izzy? What is it?” He looked worried at first but then smiled fondly and Magnus couldn’t help but admire the soft smile Alec had when talking to his sister. “Yeah, I’m fine- no- Izzy!” Magnus snickered and Alec looked at him, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I’m coming home soon, would you chill?” Magnus couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him, but listening Alec talk this casual to someone was interesting, especially when it was obvious that Izzy wasn’t really listening to her brother.

 Except that it seemed she heard his laugh and was now drilling Alec for answers and judging by the blush reappearing on his face Magnus could guess the kind of questions she was asking. He had to purse his lips tight to stop the grin that was trying to spread on his lips but by the look Alec gave him he could see right through it. With a sigh and a promise to be home as soon as he could Alec hung up the call and looked at Magnus with an apology in his eyes.

 “Sorry, she just won’t let up about this. I promised to help her cook tonight and I’m already late. Which probably means I should pick up some food on my way home….” He trailed off leaving for Magnus to wonder what exactly what he meant but it really didn’t seem like Alec could stay and elaborate. “It’s probably better that I go anyways, before any of the other lamps blow up.” He looked back at Magnus with a shy smile and Magnus had to answer with a grin before standing up, Alec following promptly. Alec lingered by the door even though it was obvious he was late looking at Magnus as if he was unsure of what to do.

 “I’ll text you about you coming over? I’m not sure if you can do it tomorrow, but I’ll talk to you about it, okay?” Magnus smiled at the man in front of him and how cute he looked when he was shy.

 “It’s fine, darling, I’ll see if I can get everything I need by tomorrow. Just make sure you’re okay with me walking around your place, okay? And your siblings since you live with them.” Magnus felt like he didn’t want to let Alec go, he had a bad feeling in his gut that wouldn’t settle. But with a last smile Alec left and Magnus closed the door slowly.

 

* * *

He was starting to dread going to sleep because he was back in the dark room again. The heavy feeling in his stomach didn’t ease up as Magnus looked around himself and saw a familiar scene. Dark room, water at his feet and a mirror. Now that he thought about it it seemed the water was deeper this time. Looking into the mirror Magnus couldn’t see his face again. The place smelled like old stale water and dirt, it was a familiar scent by now but this time it was stronger, so strong he was close to suffocating. He felt a cold breath on his neck and heard a whisper but this time he could understand even if the voice sounded hoarse and broken. It sent needles down his spine as the suffocating smell increased with the whispering.

 He tried to turn to look at whoever it was but cold nails dug into the back of his neck and Magnus found himself paralyzed by pain. He could feel his own heart trying to jump out of his chest as he raised a hand to try and free his neck.

_“He.Is.Mine.”_

Was the last thing he heard before he was dragged down under the swampy water.

* * *

  

Magnus jumped with deep gasps trying to take in all the air he could. His neck hurt and his heart was going a million beats a minute and he could still feel the cold dampness of the room even through his soft bright sheets. The lingering smell of dirt and water made his stomach roll and he barely made it to the bathroom before he said goodbye to his stomach contents. Cold sweat beaded down the side of his neck and Magnus sat on the floor of his bathroom with his face in his shaking hands trying to calm himself down. When his breathing seemed to stabilize and his heart wasn’t planning on breaking through his chest he stood on shaky legs and leaned on his sink. Magnus dreaded having to look in the mirror in front of him but with a few more calming breaths he gripped the sink and looked up.

 He looked as shitty as he thought he would. Bloodshot eyes and hair messed up in tangles, sticking to his face with sweat in some places . Drying tear streaks down his cheeks and bitten lips that would break the next time he smiled. But his eyes immediately went to his neck, the side that he could see had deep scratch marks on it that seemed to be dirty with mud.

 

* * *

 

Magnus spent the entire day trying and failing to stay awake. Which made him postpone the meeting with Alec to another day because he couldn’t do anything when he was so tired. The daytime naps didn’t help much because his body was flowing with tension and as soon as he’d relax into sleep he’d jerk himself awake again with a tired groan.

 Hugging a pillow to his chest and burying his face in it Magnus rolled to his side and groaned. His bed was comfortable but it seemed like he couldn’t find a good position to rest in. He sighed and turned to his laptop that had a full playlist of movies playing to keep him company. Usually it helped but this time it seemed this time he wouldn’t be so lucky. Magnus watched mindlessly and contemplated another cup of tea and closed his eyes again hoping for another nap however short it would be.

 He had to wrap this up quickly. Not just because he wanted to have a try with Alec but because he could already feel the effects of stress and sleepless nights wearing him thin. Magnus decided he hated working with ghosts.

 

* * *

 

Magnus yawned for the millionth time since the morning as he waited for Alec in the coffee shop where they agreed to meet. Examining his dark painted nails he wondered if Alec would appreciate his effort at putting together this outfit. Though it was mostly for himself, no matter how weird it was that his military style studded jacket made him feel protected. He was going with it.

 He yawned again before spotting Alec walking in through the door and waving, a small smile appearing on his lips as he approached and sat down.

 “Alexander, you owe me a coffee for dragging me out of my bed this early.”

 “It’s 11am Magnus.”

 “I have a _very_ comfy bed.” Magnus winked and it looked like Alec was about to say something but was interrupted by the waitress. Smiling into his cup of coffee Magnus let Alec make his order in peace with no teasing as he let himself relax into the easy morning.

 Magnus let himself enjoy the morning and pretend this was just a casual coffee date and by the way Alec was avoiding certain topics it was obvious he was not the only one. Keeping up the light chatter between them Magnus sipped his coffee slowly, enjoying the pleasant company.

 It was over too soon. He was quickly done with his food and Alec finished his. Magnus had to keep himself from pouting as they both stood up and Alec led him to the subway. Magnus made sure to keep his bag close to himself wary of ignorant people breaking something in there more than anything else.

 The journey to Alec’s place didn’t take very long filled with casual conversations and comfortable silences. Alec led him to a pretty fancy looking apartment building. But right next to it was a pretty run down looking church so Magnus couldn’t be sure if his first impression was right. Letting Alec lead all the way to the elevator Magnus followed observing how the inside matched the outside of the building.

 “Have you lived here your whole life?” He couldn’t help his curiosity.

 Alec shook his head no before explaining, “We used to live in this big house outside of town, but we had to move here because the basement was shitty. We still own the place because it’s no use in trying to sell a house that’s obviously abandoned and will eventually fall apart….” He shrugged as he looked back at Magnus as they reached the top of the building and motioned for Magnus to step out first as the door opened.

 As soon as they stepped inside the apartment Magnus couldn’t help but be impressed. Getting a two story apartment this spacious couldn’t have been cheap. He looked around with curiosity as Alec kept leading him farther inside. It was a big and open place that was obviously lived in with personal details everywhere.

 Alec led Magnus to his room on the second floor. It made most sense to start looking there and as Alec opened his door to Magnus he couldn’t help but wish this was a different situation, preferable one filled with hot kisses and wandering hands. Sadly when Magnus walked in he wasn’t attacked by any of those and was free to look around the tidy room.

 It seemed almost impersonal at first glance, but as Magnus looked around he noticed more personal details, like a worn book left on the bedside table instead of being put away on the bookshelf, an impressive bow almost hidden away by the shelf and a few family photos with his siblings. Magnus recognized Isabelle in the group photos so figuring out that the blond was Jace wasn’t too hard. Magnus smiled a little to himself as he stepped further into the room with Alec following quietly.

 Turning to the clean desk at the side of the room Magnus opened the bag hanging on his shoulder and rummaged before finding exactly what he wanted. “Curious?” Magnus smirked at him when he noticed how Alec kept looking at what he was doing and was rewarded with a shy grin as his only answer.

 Taking out the circular mirror with a pentagram etched on it, he could feel Alec’s smirk behind him as he kept looking through his bag. “Would you rather I scratch the pentagram on your desk?” He teased quietly and was rewarded with a chuckle.

 “I didn’t even say anything!”

 “I could hear you thinking.” Magnus turned back to Alec with raised eyebrows as if daring him to try and prove him wrong but Alec just shook his head.

 “What’s that for?”

 “Protection, mostly. It’s pretty dangerous to play with.” He trailed off as he was trying to grasp his favourite lighter at the bottom of his bag but it kept eluding him “Get here you little….” finally his fingers came in contact with the solid metal and he grasped it in his fingers pulling out the dark purple lighter and glared at it.

 Positioning the pentacle the right way up Magnus positioned the thin candle in the middle of it and started murmuring the spell he memorized last night while lighting it.

 Nothing happened. Magnus kept watching the flame as the candle slowly melted with a frown on his face.

 “I suppose it would have been too easy.” With a sigh he licked his fingers and put out the candle turning back to Alec with a frown on his face.

 “What? Nothing happened?” At best Alec looked lost at what was happening and looked to Magnus for an explanation.

 “Yeah, nothing. Which I should have expected because it would have been too easy, but still!” He was obviously annoyed at whatever happened, or rather didn’t happen. With a sigh he gathered all the things on the table and motioned for Alec to lead the way to another room.

 Nothing happened. They went to all the rooms and nothing helped. Magnus couldn’t find whatever the ghost was tied to in the house and it annoyed him to no end.

 As they were finishing up Alec offered some coffee for Magnus and he gladly stayed. Chatting in the kitchen while the coffee brewed Magnus heard the front door open and almost immediately heard Isabelle’s friendly voice talking to someone as she walked into the kitchen. Immediately recognizing him she grinned.

 “Magnus!” Giving a look to Alec that was obviously meant only for him she continued, “It’s nice to see you again! Did you manage to convince my brother that something is wrong?” He heard a snort coming from Alec but rolled his eyes at it as he continued to chat with Isabelle before someone else interrupted.

 “Damn it, Izzy, do you have to leave me all the bags to carry?” The stories from Alec and the few photos were enough for Magnus to assume who this was “Jace, hi. Did you try to brainwash my brother too?” Magnus immediately didn’t like him. The smile he had on his face immediately fell as he gave Jace a one-over with a steely gaze.

 “Careful now, Jace. Wouldn’t want to get nightmares tonight, would we? Especially about something silly…. I want to say, hmm…ducks maybe?” Jace immediately paled and shut up as Izzy gave Magnus a curious look and it took immense self control not to burst into laughter and to keep his poker face. “Kidding, of course!” He gave Jace a cheeky grin before turning back to Alec who gave him a raised eyebrow and turned to pour in the coffee.

 Jace seemed to recover fast seeing as he started teasing Alec as soon as Magnus started sipping his coffee.

“So did you find your long lost imaginary friend?” He gave Alec a friendly grin to which he rolled his eyes.

 “You used to have an imaginary friend?” Magnus’ curiosity peaked but an uneasy feeling started in his gut. Izzy and Jace grinned identically only like siblings could as Alec groaned and hid his face in his hands.

 “He did! It was so random. We were like five or six I think and Alec kept talking about her.”

 “I can barely remember it but I think it went on for a while, didn’t it?” It seemed like the siblings were ready to gang up on Alec with matching grins and from the blush rising on his cheeks it was working.

 “It was very cute, Izzy, I promise.”

 “Very cute until I said her name is Liz and our parents freaked and told me to knock it off.” Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings and shrugged at Magnus.

 “Seriously? They freaked over an imaginary friend’s name? That’s a little over the top?” Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec before an uneasy feeling settled in his chest and he frowned. “What did she look like?” Alec opened his mouth to answer before frowning and shrugging.

 “I don’t even remember. I dropped it after mom told me to stop pretending and trying to freak people out….” It seemed like he wanted to say more but the coffee cup he was holding cracked and broke spilling hot coffee everywhere followed by stunned silence.

 “What the fuck.” Magnus wasn’t exactly sure who said that but it expressed his own feelings about this situation. The situation seemed oddly familiar but very different. He looked to Alec who was rinsing his hand under water and remembered the lamps breaking when they were together. Taking out his phone Magnus quietly asked Izzy for their old address and typed it in google with set keywords for a quick search.

 “Oh fuck.” All eyes turned to him as he continued scrolling through the results paling in the process. It was a set of articles about a girl found hanging from the ceiling in the basement.

 Some articles called it a suicide while others claimed she was killed by her then fiancee who had run off with another girl. Either way it didn’t look good. Everyone was looking at his phone screen now as he scrolled through the articles and Magnus could feel Izzy shiver next to him. As an afterthought he checked the girl's name and frowned as his suspicions were confirmed “...called Liz by friends….” He let the others’ see and frowned at his phone.

 “How’d you guess?” Izzy seemed to be the first one to recover. Magnus shrugged.

 “Just a hunch, really. You learn to pick these things up….” Dropping the phone to the table Magnus played with his rings, thinking if he should get any deeper into this than he already was. Spirits like that were very dangerous and he’d already seen what she could do and felt it on himself. But then he looked at Alec and knew that somehow this would be worth it. The possibility of more with him made Magnus hopeful and he was reluctant to let the possibility go. Even if it meant putting himself in danger because for whatever reason the ghost seemed very attached to Alec.

 This whole situation was just a big mess.

 “So what do we do now?” Magnus looked up at Alec’s question and found himself being the centre of attention. Pulling his usual facade up he smiled a carefree smile and hoped he made it believable.

 “We pay a visit to your old house, of course.”

 

* * *

  

Taking a seat beside Alec in the car Magnus tried to relax. It was hard to talk Izzy and Jace out of going with them but Magnus finally managed to convince them that it was fine just for him and Alec to go. Magnus would have preferred to go alone but he wouldn’t be able to find the house then so Alec was a necessity. Closing his eyes as Alec started the car Magnus leaned back trying to calm down.

 “What are you not telling me?” He heard Alec’s quiet question and his lips tugged into a soft smile. Damn Alec for being so smart.

 “I suppose I can’t weasel out of this conversation?” He sent Alec a cheeky grin but he didn’t bite.

 “Magnus….”

 “Fine, okay. It’s just...dangerous….” He shrugged and continued talking, toying with his rings. “Spirits like that are usually mean and grasping to this world with everything they have. They’re dangerous.” His voice grew quiet as Magnus contemplated the probability that he would get hurt. It was pretty high.

 “Should-- Should we turn back? I don’t want you to get hurt. I can live with this I guess? It-she doesn’t seem like she wants to hurt me?” Magnus looked to Alec, surprise in his eyes turning into a gentle gaze a moment later; Alec was ready to sacrifice his chance of a normal future to keep Magnus safe.

 “Nope. Let’s do this. Besides, I think we’re both in too deep to stop this now.” He heard Alec chuckle and turned back to look out the window to watch the scenery change from city to a more rural area.

 When they turned off-road to follow a rarely used path Magnus raised his eyebrows at Alec in question. This was a very remote location.

 “Our parent’s wanted for us to grow up around nature rather than in a city.” He shrugged again but there was a small smile playing on his lips. “Didn’t think this through much though, it took forever to get to school and back home….” He shook his head at what Magnus assumed was a fond memory and didn’t even blink when the building came into view.

 It was slowly getting dark and Magnus wanted to get this over with and hopefully curl up under a blanket with a hot cup of tea and some mindless tv show. The building looked old and abandoned, just like it was supposed to. Magnus was surprised that it didn’t look vandalised but blamed that on the remote and creepy location.

 This place would have been beautiful if it didn’t give Magnus the creeps; with it’s high walls and windows, with light paneling that once must have been white or light cream but was eaten away by the elements. Some plants were trying, and succeeding, at taking over one of the side walls, growing almost all the way to the second story. Getting out of the car Magnus looked around and shivered again, the evening wasn’t the warmest and he wrapped his hands around himself trying to preserve any heat he had.

 “I have a spare jacket in the car if you want?” Alec noticed how he started shivering at the unpleasant winds but Magnus just smiled and shook his head.

 “I need free hands, thank you though. Let’s get this over with?” Alec nodded and walked first already jingling the set of keys he’d found stored away in some drawers.

 Following Alec inside Magnus was a little stunned. The place was bigger than it looked from the outside and Magnus looked arounds noting the thick layer of dust covering everything. The leftovers from the sunlight from outside could barely get in through the dirty windows and Magnus frowned, not liking how dark it was inside. It seemed like Alec was reliving some memories again, judging by how still he was.

 “Sorry, the electricity is off so we won’t be able to turn on any lights.” Alec demonstrated by playing with the light switch on the wall next to him and Magnus took a step deeper inside, leaving the door open behind him.

 “Well, there’s no reason to stall then. I assume we should go directly to the basement seeing how that’s where she was found….” Magnus trailed off as he turned to his bag and started rummaging through it, taking out the candle and giving it to Alec to hold as he started walking slowly in the direction that Magnus assumed was the basement. Following him Magnus took out the pentagram mirror and looked at it. In the reflection right behind him stood a very pale young woman that Magnus recognised from the news article he’d read that afternoon.

 Magnus startled and turned around, turning his back to Alec and taking a few steps back. But there was no one there. Alec’s questions rang in his ears, all he could hear was his heart hammering in his chest. Magnus stared with wide eyes at nothing. A cold shiver ran up his spine as he opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came. Magnus jumped when he felt fingers on his forearm and jerked back only to find Alec staring at him with a mirroring expression.

 “Sorry! Didn’t want to startle you, but you were scaring me…. You okay?” Magnus looked at Alec and felt a little stupid at being startled so easy. He tried to give him a reassuring smile but failed.

 “I’ll be fine once this is over. Come on.” All heat seemed to leave the house as they approached the basement and Magnus lit up the candle to give them some light as Alec unlocked the door and opened it. The mirror in Magnus’ hand cracked immediately.

 He looked to his hand in horror, seeing a distorted image of himself in the broken mirror, shaking his head in disbelief. “No. Nonononono…. God damn it.” Alec looked back at him and stared at the mirror that was fine a second ago.

 “Should we go back?”

 Magnus squared his shoulders and shook his head. “No. This is gonna get dealt with today. Now I’m really mad. That had _sentimental value_.” Stepping through the door Magnus took out his phone to use the flashlight as he slowly descended the stairs. In his shock he hadn’t noticed the smell.

 It was horrible and almost made him gag. But very familiar. The stench of “Stale water…” Magnus shook his head and reached the end the stairs that he could see. The rest were submerged in water.

 “I did say there was something wrong with the basement. It keeps getting flooded and we couldn’t figure out why. So the whole house is a hazard.” Magnus nodded at Alec’s words and with a steadying breath through his mouth stepped into the water. It was cold and murky. Magnus could barely see his own shadow in it as he stepped deeper until it reached his mid calf. The stench was worse now that he’d disrupted the water and all he could do in an attempt to make it better was to wrap his scarf around his nose and mouth, trying to block it out.

 The whole scene seemed too familiar to him and Magnus kept getting uncomfortable shivers down his back. Looking around the barely lit room Magnus pointed his phone trying to see more. Alec was holding both the candle and his own phone trying to give Magnus more light.

 Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It seemed just like some old basement. Some rusty pipes to one side, some old unused furniture, ruined by being in the water for so long - a closet that seemed like it wouldn’t be able to close anymore, seeing as one of the doors had already fallen off and the other was about to, some old plastic chairs stacked one on top of another and... “A mirror.” A big, ornate mirror hung innocently on the wall. Magnus was too far to be reflected in it but he knew the mirror well enough even if it was the first time seeing it in real life.

 “Yeah, it was here when we got the house. Mom didn’t like how it looked so it stayed here the whole time.” Magnus glanced at Alec but turned back and kept his attention on the mirror. Almost like an afterthought Alec balanced his phone on a shelf to keep the light steady as they walked around.

 “Okay, let’s switch.” Magnus offered Alec his phone and reached for the candle. He jostled it in the process and spilled hot wax on his hand, wincing at the pain. Not caring enough to rub it off Magnus turned back to the mirror and blindly reached into his bag. His fingers finally wrapped around a marker and Magnus approached the mirror. He heard Alec following him. Magnus held his breath before stepping in front of the mirror and seeing himself reflected in it, only releasing his breath when he saw his own face there, clear and only disrupted by shadows when the candle flickered.

 Stepping closer Magnus uncapped the marker with his teeth and with a practiced hand started drawing a pentagram. Alec came up behind him in the mirror and Magnus spared him a glance and froze. Instead of Alec’s face there was just a dark shadow. Turning back to face Alec Magnus reached out only for his hand to go through his body like through water. The image rippled and broke, disappearing completely.

 “Alec!” Panic running through his veins Magnus could feel tears prickling at his eyes as he looked around frantically before he heard a thump behind him. Then another. With wide eyes and his heartbeat louder with every beat Magnus turned back to the mirror only to see a ghost image of Alec beating desperately at the glass, his voice barely heard as he tried to tell Magnus to run away. Pale hands reached out of the darkness only to wrap around Alec’s mouth and throat and dragged him into the blackness.

 A desperate “No!” was all Magnus could say as he reached to grab Alec but was met with a cold glass surface. Beating on the glass Magnus kept shouting Alec’s name, trying to think of something to do. With a last desperate attempt Magnus tried to break the mirror with the candle in his hand….

 Only to be sucked in. Looking around desperately Magnus kept shouting Alec’s name, hoping that he was fine. Looking at the logic-defying candle in his hand he was glad for the light it provided, even if it was barely any in the dark place.

 “Magnus!” He heard Alec’s desperate cry and turned to the voice immediately, trying to find him. Begging Alec to keep talking so he would find him, Magnus could feel a cold seeping into his bones and someone’s eyes on him as he desperately tried to keep his head. Alec needed his help and he wouldn’t give up. Stumbling through the darkness Magnus finally got close to where Alec’s voice seemed to come from and ran in that direction, desperate to find him.

 He felt a cold hand on his throat and his breath hitched. Magnus tried to run away from the grip but it didn’t work, the cold fingers were clamping around his throat making him struggle to breathe. He tried moving away but found himself almost paralyzed on the spot as he felt a cold breath on his ear.

 “He.Is.MINE.”

 Magnus whimpered, tears running down his cheeks as he felt nails pressing into his skin, breaking it, the hot blood running down his neck and chest. His free hand came up to try and pull the claws away from his throat but he was losing air fast and wasn’t sure if he’d be able to do it. With a swear Magnus’ mind raced trying to figure out what to do before it was too late. In a desperate attempt to do _anything_ he brought the fluttering candle close to his throat and to his joy the voice behind him screeched and let go of him.

 Stumbling forward Magnus took mouthfuls of disgusting air and tried to keep moving as Alec called to him again. Finally noticing long legs sitting in the water Magnus almost fell on Alec in his desperate rush to get to him. Touching Alec’s face with his free hand Magnus breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes focused on Magnus’ face and they shared a relieved gasp before Magnus was pulling Alec up.

 “Are you hurt? Can you stand? We need to hurry, please tell me you can walk.” His speech in a rush Magnus held Alec close to his body and felt Alec shiver as he pressed close, almost leaning on Magnus.

 They looked around trying to see if there was any way out but just like in his dreams all Magnus could see was darkness and the mirror. He hated the sight of that cursed thing but he had no other choice but to try and walk to it himself. Alec seemed to be breathing heavily but Magnus felt that he was struggling to walk faster.

 Struggling to keep Alec upright and from stumbling Magnus kept looking around trying in vain to see if she was lurking around somewhere, ready to attack again. As they got closer to the mirror Magnus felt Alec struggling to walk with him as if something was holding him back. Turning around to see Alec’s panicked expression and ghostly hands grasping at his shoulders, nails deep enough to draw blood even through a jacket. Panicking Magnus remembered the candle trick and tried it again, splashing more hot wax on both him and Alec this time, but now the warmth was reassuring compared to how cold everything around them was.

 The ghost screeched and Magnus was able to drag Alec closer to the mirror, he could see the basement through it now but the hands on Alec just wouldn’t let go. In a moment of pure panic Magnus threw the flaming candle behind Alec and dragged them both through the glass with a shriek still ringing around them.

 They both landed on their knees in the water but Magnus pulled himself up and jumped back to the mirror, marker ready in hand and with a few strokes finished the pentagram before hearing a thump coming from the other side of the mirror. A pale face came into view, distorted by anger and claw-like hands lashed at the glass trying desperately to get to either of them. Magnus had to stare for a second before turning back to an equally stunned Alec--who seemed to be shivering now--who still haven’t moved from his spot in the water.

 “You okay?” Alec jumped and blinked a few times before turning to Magnus with a weak nod. Returning the nod Magnus turned back to the screeching ghost still trying to get to them. There was no helping her now…. With a frown on his lips Magnus looked around and spotted the stacked chairs. Taking a few steps he picked one up and told Alec to move out of the way just in case. The plastic chair was heavier than it looked, having metal legs, and Magnus struggled for a second to get a firm grip, but when he had it it took one good swing and the impact from the metal legs right into the middle of the pentagram and the mirror shattered with a last shriek into thousands of shiny shards.

 Breathing heavily Magnus felt his knees start to give out but found himself being held up by strong hands from behind. Magnus sighed a breath of relief when he felt Alec’s warmth seep into him and his warm breath right next to his ear. With shaky legs Alec pulled them both away from the mess of the mirror and the dangerous glass and made them both go up the stairs after quickly grabbing his phone.

 The sun was just starting to set as they quietly made their way outside and by the time they walked to the car Magnus couldn’t stop shaking and he saw that neither could Alec. They both got into the back seat and Alec leaned over to turn the heating on max before settling with a heavy sigh.

 Magnus could still feel his heart trying to jump out of his chest and tears prickling at his eyes and when he looked to Alec he was in no better state. When Alec looked back at him something in Magnus snapped and he threw himself at the man in front of him, hugging his neck tight and feeling strong hands wrapping around his waist. Magnus had no idea how long they sat like that just letting everything sink in, making sure everything was okay but when he pulled away to look at Alec’s face as he touched his cheeks Magnus noticed he couldn’t quite see it properly because of the darkness. Shivering he took a second to turn the light on and gave Alec a weak smile that he returned.

 “You’re okay….” Magnus sighed, his face inches away from Alec’s.

 “So are you.” He could feel warm hands roaming his back in a comforting manner.

 “Yeah. We’re both okay….” Magnus traced Alec’s cheeks with his fingers before leaning in and capturing his lips in a kiss. He could taste his own and Alec’s sweat and tears in the kiss but that made it even more real. The soft press of Alec’s lips on his own, the warm hands pulling him closer, holding him safely. Magnus hoped Alec understood all the feelings of happiness, desperation and comfort he was trying to put into the kiss but from the way Alec was kissing him back he had a feeling he did. Pulling away with a few soft kisses Magnus rested his forehead on Alec’s and just enjoyed the feeling of his heart racing with pleasure for a change. A small smile tugged at his lips at that thought.

 “I don’t think I can sleep tonight….” He admitted quietly, only for Alec’s ears to hear and he nodded in silent agreement. Magnus opened his eyes to see Alec already looking at him with his beautiful hazel eyes.

 “Would you…. Would you like to stay with me tonight? Just to come down from all this.” He glanced away for a second, not sure how Alec would react to the offer, hoping he’ll understand correctly and a warm hand on his cheek made him meet Alec’s eyes again.

 “I’d like that.” This time a small smile tugged at Alec’s lips as he continued. “And tomorrow or the day after maybe we can go on that coffee date I owe you?” Alec had the most charming shy smile and Magnus couldn’t resist, nodding at the offer.

 “That would be amazing.”

 They sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "Magnus? How'd you know about the duck thing?" Alec couldn't help it, he was curious. He turned to the man and was met with raised eyebrows before a grin stretched over his handsome face.  
> "YOU told me about it!"
> 
> Find me on tumblr @warlocksass


End file.
